The dangerous girl
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: A very dangerous girl in Smallville is looking for a new victim. Her eyes falls on a boy, a farmboy. Her next victim will be Clark Kent. TC
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! Now I'm back with a new story! Hope you will enjoy this one

A boy, with dark thick brown hair, with grey-blue eyes (Is that rally his Color?) was walking down the street. His name was Clark Kent.

He had just been at the Talon talking to the one he love-Lana. (Surprised:P)

He walked there, thinking of her beautiful emerald eyes, but he didn't notice a girl, with long, light, brown hair and brown eyes walking towards him. They bumped into each other and the girl fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Clark said and grabbed the girls hands and helped her up to her feet.

"It's OK! I'm fine!" She said and brushed off some dirt from her jeans then looked up at him smiling, but it immediately faded when she looked into his eyes, her mouth open a little bit.

Clark noticed this and said:

"Uuhm…. Is everything alright?"

"Uuh… yeah.. yes of course!" She said and tried to give him a smile, but she failed, she couldn't stop starring at him, she didn't want to do it either.

Clark was getting a little bit nervous and could almost swear that he saw her eyes glow green for a split second, but then he thought he had seen wrong.

"Well, then I better leave now, before my parents gets worried.. And… I really am sorry!" He apologized and waited for her to answer, but she just stood there starring.

"Well.. Uh! Bye then!" He said backing away, then turned around and started walk with a bad feeling.

She still stood there, watching every step he took, every move, everything.

'_He is the most beautiful person I've ever seen and he's full of energy! I could feel it! Smell it! See it! Energy that I want and need! He will be my next and the best victim ever! I want him NOW!' _ She thought and smirked then immediately walked after the farm boy who didn't have any idea what waited him.

Clark couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had met for a few minutes ago. The way she had looked at him, like she was going to attack him. He started to wonder if she was a meteor freak, but he didn't got to think about that so much before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, only to see that it was the same girl he had bumped into earlier.

'_What the…!' _ Was all he could think before she was standing right in front of him.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked uncertain, looking around to see if it where people there, but it wasn't anyone except for them there.

"Yes!" She said and took one step closer. "I want you!"

Clark didn't have time to be surprised before he immediately started to feel weak like he do when he's near kryptonite. His legs gave away and he fell to his knees and then flat on his stomach on the hard ground. He tried to crawl from there, but didn't get far before he felt two pair of hands grabbing him roughly and turning him around. His eyes met hers, but they weren't brown anymore, they where glowing a brilliant green color. "What-"Was all he could say before a hand clamped over his mouth, immediately silencing him.

"Shh, don't speak!" She said sternly and hungrily opened her mouth, showing two pair of long fangs and a snake like tongue.

His eyes widened in surprise as she came closer with her fangs to his neck. Clark weakly struggled and tried to push the hand of his face, but it was hopeless. He felt the fangs bit into his skin as he was injected with poison. He clenched his hands into fists as the poison went through his blood, then his body went numb. He slowly felt the world went black around him, but tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. He failed and soon he was unconscious.

The girl smirked at her work and stood up on her feet, then looked down at the unconscious boy.

"You are all mine now" She said and hungrily licked her fangs.

So what did you think? Did you like it? PLZ REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! (and without flames of course)


	2. Chapter 2

Clark woke up, only to be met by an ear-splitting silence. He shook his head and looked around and realized that he was in a small dirty room that looked like a basement. In the ceiling was a small lamp hanging, sending a weak light over the room. Clark tried to move, only to find that his hands where tied above his head and that his mouth had been duct taped shut. He began to panic when he first now, realized that he couldn't breathe through his mouth. Instead he breathed short and fast through his nose, trying to get in as much air as possible. He realized that he didn't have any shoes or anything else on his feet when he felt something slide over them. Slowly he looked down, scared for what he might see. His eyes went wide when he saw a black snake, not only one. It was like ten or fifteen of them in the room. He emitted a muffled yell and weakly began to struggle against the ropes, but it felt like all his strength had left him.

Clark heard someone outside the room trying to open the door that was above the stairs, which looked like they could fall apart at any time. His eyes made a quick move to it and the person that came into the room was the girl he had met before.

The look she gave him, as she slowly walked against him, was filled with coldness, nothing else, just coldness. This made Clark shiver as he shifted uncomfortable, trying to stand steady on his feet. He could feel freezing cold fingers grab his chin, as he was forced to look directly into the girls' eyes. She didn't say anything, she just watched him closely, listening to his short and fast breathes.

"Scared?" She asked, not changing expression, just looking at Clark, who looked back at her, clearly showing that he was scared. "You should be!"

Clark looked down at her, his green eyes looking at her brown, with fear.

"Yes, fear me! That's what I like; it makes me feel so strong and so-so _good_!" She said, her eyes closed as she took a long breathe through her mouth, almost like she was taking the little strength he had left.

Clark moaned as he felt his body somehow, weaken even more.

"Mmm feels good! I'm already getting stronger and I can feel the demon inside me that so desperately wants to come out and I'm not going to hold it back anymore" the girl said as she suddenly opened her eyes, but now they where glowing a green colour, like they had when she took him. Her teeth went longer and looked like fangs of a snake, her nails turned into claws, her skin now looked like the snakes, but it was more greenish and a long tail appeared from behind her back.

Clark looked at her, his eyes wide and his whole body was shaking. He was so scared; he didn't think he had been more scared in his whole life. He knew that he would die here alone, with a monster and he knew that he had to go through a hell of torture.

The monster hissed angrily at him, as it stuck out its snake like tongue and dragged it back quickly. (Note: I decided to call it 'It' instead)

It went over to him on its toes, with fast steps as it grabbed his flannel shirt and ripped of pieces of it until it was nothing left of it. Clark gasped through the tape in surprise at this as he struggled with his ropes, trying to get loose. The monster easily ripped of his jeans like it was paper and threw it away on the floor. He was afraid of that it was going to rip his boxers too, but it let him have them on. Now he was standing their, with bare feet, no clothes except for the boxers.

He looked into the monsters eyes and now realized that it was looking at him with hunger. It licked itself around the lips with the tongue before letting out a piercing scream. It opened its mouth in a big gap, showing the sharp teeth then suddenly grabbed Clark's neck and bit very deep into it and started to suck his blood. He let out a painful scream that became muffled from the tape across his mouth. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the shoulder with a burning knife, if not worse. He felt one of the monster hands go of his neck, but instead scratched him from his chest down to his stomach, making a deep cut. The other hand, that was still holding his neck, let go of it too and scratched him the whole way on his back. He screamed in agony as he felt it scratch him all over his body, his arms, legs, chest, arms, and back, even his face. The crimson blood was running freely from the wounds. Tears mixed with blood, were streaming down his face as he still could feel the monster sucking out his blood from him. He could feel a hand reach up to his right eye and made a scratch from under it and the whole way down to his chin. He couldn't stand this any longer and wished that it would be over soon.

The monster finally stopped sucking and let go of from the side of Clark's neck, blood dripping down from its chin. It smirked at him, when it saw the shape Clark was in now and said in a dark, cold voice:

"Don't worry! This will end now! I'm going to poison you, but with a mortal poison and suck out the rest of your blood, it won't take too long" It licked the blood quickly around its lip with the tongue.

Clark felt very weak right now and was barely able to hold his eyes open anymore. He looked at the monster with watery eyes, but it showed no sympathy. It didn't care about people's feelings, it was totally cold hearted.

Once again, it bit deeply into Clark neck, this time injecting him with mortal poison. Clark gasped in shock as he could feel his whole body first go warm, but then it got cold until he couldn't feel anything more. Tears started to run down freely from his eyes, knowing that this was it, he was going to die a painful death and he would never see his parents or friends anymore. He could hear the door above the stairs being pushed open then someone shouting:

"Police here, don't move!" Then a gunshot could be heard, it hit the monster in the back which gasped in shock and let go of Clark's neck. It turned around; looking at all of the policemen. It turned its gaze down to the bullet wound, watching the blood trickle out from it, then without a word, fell to the floor with a 'thud'

Clark weakly looked down at it, feeling disgusted that it had sucked blood from him. His vision started to become blurry, but he could see someone run towards him that he couldn't see who it was

"Mr Kent, Do you hear me?" He heard a female voice say that he immediately recognised. It was Sheriff Adams.

He let out a very small moan which was muffled by the tape then lost consciousness and everything around him went black.

Sorry for that it took so LONG time to update this story, but we had to move out from our flat to my uncle for a while and he doesn't have Microsoft word. We moved in here for a few weeks ago and I tried to update, but I didn't know what to write so that's another cause to why it took so long time. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, cuz I think it sux a little so plz reviews, reviews and REVIEWS:P


End file.
